In a high pressure fuel pump an inlet valve controls the filling of a compression chamber. The fuel pumped in a reservoir flows at a low pressure, few bars, through an inlet channel opening in a low-pressure chamber before filing the compression chamber of the pump. An inlet valve opens or closes the fluid communication between the two chambers.